Hug me in the darkness
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: La oscuridad, justo ahora puedo saber tu reacción cuando te envuelve, no llores, ya puedes ver la luz que está a tu lado. Si sigues pensando en eso sólo tendrás miedo, si te distraes con algo puedes sacarlo de tu mente y quedarte a mi lado Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


-¡Abrázame Candy! -Tembló de nuevo cuando la luz del relámpago iluminó la noche desde el ventanal de su habitación y se aferró con más fuerza a la chica que la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Candy se rió con un ligero siseo que Annie pudo sentir a través del pecho de su amiga.

-¡Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo! -Le besó la frente poniendo su barbilla en la cabeza acto seguido.

Una adolescente Annie estaba agazapada debajo de las sábanas con Candy, su mejor amiga, protegiéndola de los peligros de la tormenta. Las manos de la rubia pecosa recorrían la espalda de la pelinegra de arriba a abajo en un ritmo pausado y calmado para tranquilizarla. La ojiazul tenía su cara sobre el pecho de su amiga dejándose consentir por ella. Sólo de esa forma podía pasar las noches de tormenta del verano.

No recordaba desde cuándo habían comenzado a hacer eso, pero parecía que era algo que desde que nacieron habían hecho cada año en esas épocas tempestivas. Se sentía normal, natural, pasar las noches de esa manera.

Annie recordaba vagamente, aunque quizás fuera parte imaginación y parte lo que los niños del hogar de Pony le contaban como las versiones de la señorita y la hermana María, el cómo Candy la siguió al hospital aquella noche. Justamente en una noche en el hospital, la cual era una noche de tormenta, fue que se encontraron por primera vez (De manera digamos, en plan yuri pero no tanto, ambas son niñas pequeñas).

Annie se había enfermado y había sido hospitalizada para permanecer en observación. Tendría que pasar las horas en el pabellón de los infantes rodeada de otros pocos niños que estaban internados también pero bajo el cuidado de las enfermeras. Fue en un invierno, una fuerte lluvia tormenta azotaba Chicago y su furia golpeaba las paredes y ventanas del edificio. Se había refugiado bajo las mantas de su cama pero no lograba dejar de temblar y sollozar.

Era tanto su llanto que la pecosa ojiverde, a escondidas de las dos novicias mayores se acercó a ella metiendo su cabeza por debajo de las mantas. Sus cabellos rubios frondosos como ondulados, sus pecas prominentes y sus ojos verdes como el bosque iluminado la saludaron con un ceño de preocupación. Los mocos de su nariz escurrían, pues estaba allí por un resfriado pero eso no le impidió ir por ella y averiguar qué sucedía.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó en su vocecita infantil y Annie solo agito su cabeza diciendo que no

-¿Tienes miedo de los rayos? -Asintió la pequeña ojiazul cerrando los ojos fuertemente- No tienes porque, un señor me dijo que los rayos son los fuegos artificiales del cielo. ¿A ti te gustan los fuegos artificiales?

-Un poco… -Le contestó al fin temerosa y un relámpago se dejó ver seguido de un fuerte estruendo que la hicieron encogerse como un ovillo después de gritar.

Candy se preocupó aún más con su reacción, vio que estaba temblando y pensó que también tendría frío como ella. En realidad la pequeña pecosa estaba febril y con el fresco de la noche se le hizo acogedor el pequeño fuerte de mantas de la pelinegra, así que sin pedir permiso se metió en su cama. Annie se asustó un poco pues aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero al sentir el calor de la otra niña se aferró a ella con desesperación mientras los rayos seguían cayendo afuera del hospital.

-¿Así estás mejor? -Preguntó sorbiendo los mocos de su nariz y Annie se acomodó mejor para tener todo el calor del cuerpo de Candy.

-Estás calientita -Hizo la observación sintiendo la calidez, disfrutando de esa sensación.

-Tengo frío -Aclaró aunque a Annie se le hizo raro pues no parecía así.

-¿Si me abrazas se te quitará el frío? -La miró expectante y otro rayo cayó haciéndola brincar y la pecosa la jalo a sus brazos.

-¿Si te abrazo dejarás de tener miedo? -Le devolvió la pregunta.

Annie asintió y Candy la abrazó con fuerza contra ella. Estando así los minutos tormentosos se hicieron llevaderos, sobre todo cuando comenzaron a platicar de cosas de niños. Candy estaba en el hospital debido a que la muy idiota se metió a jugar en la alberca pero no quiso decir nada a las dos novicias fundadoras del orfanato

-No tienes que preocuparte -le dijo Candy mirando con ternura a su amiga- Yo voy a estar allí para ti cuando lo necesites.

-¿En verdad? -La miró con un gesto esperanzador.

-¡Palabra de caballero! -Hizo un saludo poniendo su palma sobre su pecho.

-¿Y cómo sabrás que lloverá y vendrán los rayos para poder estar conmigo? -Quiso saber pues no entendía cómo podría averiguar algo como eso antes de que sucediera.

-Puedo oler la lluvia y saber cuándo llegará -Infló el pecho orgullosa y Annie abrió los ojos asombrada.

-Eso no se puede hacer -Dijo incrédula.

-Yo sí, así que sabré cuándo lloverá y estaré contigo -Le aseguró con total autosuficiencia.

Y así había sido. Después de que la tormenta pasó Annie como Candy dormían juntas, la pelinegra dormía en los brazos de la rubia pecosa con tal de no soportar y ese miedo a esas tormentas y truenos, esa había sido la rutina desde siempre.

Pero nada dura una eternidad, debido a que Annie fue adoptada por los Britter y Candy por los Leagan pero la rubia tuvo desaciertos en vida como la perdida de Anthony en aquel accidente de motocicleta (Muerte en tiempos actuales) mientras que Annie tuvo aciertos como en comprometerse con Archie y ser a tan corta edad un talento para el piano. El destino finalmente las hizo volver a reunirse en el colegio San Pablo y ahora estaban volviendo a esos viejos tiempos pero el lugar de los hechos ocurrieron en su casa de campo en Escocia, aquellas vacaciones de verano.

Candy dormía tranquilamente en su habitación cuando un sonido de un aparato cayendo al suelo despertar a la pecosa como en estremecerse, se levantó de golpe para ver qué pasaba hasta que de alguna manera sintió la presencia de alguien conocido. Mientras tanto a las afueras de su cuarto que quedaba al pasillo siguiente una joven de cabellos negros estaba arrodillada en el suelo mientras respiraba de lenta como agitada, sentía como si algún le borrara en su mente mientras sudaba poco a poco, en verdad fue una mala idea ir de su cuarto con tal de librarse de ese horrible sueño que la aquejaba desde hace días.

La pobre no podía alcanzar la linterna ni siquiera podía verla, de hecho lo único que veía era todo en tinieblas ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba o por dónde ir. Pensaba que ir con una linterna estará muy bien pero de pronto sentía miedo, intentaba buscar el interruptor pero no estaba ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, tenía miedo y no podía dejar de temblar.

No podía moverse, estaba en un verdadero problema ya que debía buscar y encontrar la linterna pero si lo hacía, ¿Habría algo ahí? ¿Pasaba algo ahí? Que iba a hacer, de hecho ese interrogante se convirtió en un enorme problema. La pobre Annie caía en un estado de depresión aparte de que el mareo haría de las suyas, de pronto un sonido de pasos la hizo estremecer, mirando a todos lados hasta que una sombra de ojos verdes se topó hacía ella.

De pronto una luz baño a la sombra dejando ver a una rubia de cabello frondoso y ondulado, fuerte y maciza como un muchacho, ojos esmeraldas brillantes, pecas prominentes en su nariz y en su mano derecha estaba una linterna mientras enfundaba una mirada de enfado como si reclamara algo

-¡Annie! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- La mencionada levantó la mirada la cual pareciera que había visto a un fantasma o a un demonio a lo cual cayó sobre el pecho de su amiga mientras con voz acongojada decía su nombre

-Candy…

-Tonta, ¿En qué estabas pensando al venir sola?- Tomó de los hombros a su amiga con tal de saber su estado

-Sólo quería ir al baño

-Es por eso que te dije que en momentos…-Miró para todos lados ya que posiblemente una monja o en su defecto cierta niña chismosa metieran sus narices-… En momentos como estos puedes despertarme

La pobre pelinegra puso sus manos apretando los brazos de la pecosa como si tratara de concluír de que ella, su amiga estuviese viva y en menos de nada rompió a llorar

-Lo siento, es que mañana es…

-La fiesta blanca de Eliza- Hacía referencia a una fiesta planeada por Eliza debido a que en la mañana cuando la villana estaba con su hermano Neal navegando en la laguna ambos cayeron al agua y en ese instante Terry saltó con tal de salvar la vida de la pelirrosa y en agradecimiento decidió hacer una fiesta pero era evidente que tanto Candy como el inglés no irían a ese tipo de fiestas

-Y tenemos que estar preparados…

-No me interesa esa fiesta de mierda

-Lo sé, es por eso que no quería causarte problemas con algo tonto como esto- La pobre ojiazul forzaba una sonrisa pero era evidente que la tristeza y el medio doblegaban su mente a lo cual Candy con mirada seria pero llena de comprensión le recalcó

-Escucha, Annie, realmente no puedes manejar la oscuridad incluso por más que lo pienses- Decidió sacar de su chaqueta de dormir su móvil con tal de alumbrar a su amiga la cual tenía una mirada tenue como caída

-Es por eso que no puedes presionarte así, ¿Está bien?

-Lo siento…-Bajó la cabeza con tal de ocultar y borrar su vergüenza mientras que la pecosa decidió encontrar a la linterna a unos escasos metros, en menos de nada la pecosa teniendo una linterna en su mano y su amiga otra decidieron ir a su destino

-Bien, entonces vamos juntas- Sonrió mientras guiñaba su ojo, comúnmente en ese tipo de cosas uno reclamaría pero Annie prefirió callarse pero al menos se sentía aliviada de que su amiga viniese como un ángel caído del cielo

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes ponerte de pié?

-Estoy bien…- La pelinegra por sí misma se incorporó no sin antes tomar la linterna de su amiga y en menos de nada ambas fueron al cuarto de la pecosa, Candy debía estar precavida por sí había alguien que haya escuchado todo, afortunadamente no fue el caso a lo cual ambas entraron a los aposentos y cerraron la puerta.

Candy recordaba en aquella ocasión donde Annie le contaba sobre su reciente pesadilla donde según la propia Annie era de una posible guerra al principio era increyente pero al oír ciertos rumores acerca de un posible conflicto en Europa o en defecto algún país sudámericano pues en verdad no pensaba que dichas pesadillas fueran para tanto y aparte de un reciente miedo a la oscuridad.

Es cierto muchos tenemos miedo a la oscuridad pero a veces eso es motivo para que otros hicieran de la suya y que mejor persona que Eliza al hacerle eso ya que a la malvada villana no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que darle un pequeño susto aunque para ella sería una broma apagando la luz y sumergiendo a la pelinegra en la oscuridad.

La malvada Eliza al fin se satisfacía al ver la linda reacción que encontraba, un temblor y un llanto frenético aparte de implorar desesperadamente que prendiera la luz cosa que para la villana fue música de oídos pero como un ángel del cielo la pecosa estuvo ahí para ayudarla y darle un merecido a Eliza que por cierto en verdad Candy era muy buena dando putazos.

Finalmente en el cuarto Annie se arrodilló frente al inodoro para vomitar mientras su amiga estaba con ella para ayudarla hasta que la pobre finalmente se paró y bajó la cisterna para ir un rato para cepillarse los dientes mientras Candy hacía una pregunta burlona con ese gesto característico aunque solo era para tratar de entretener a su amiga.

-¿Vaciaste todo?- Sonreía apretando los dientes y como respuesta un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro y un pequeño bufido de enojo

-No preguntes todo…- Contestó expresando su molestia aunque eso a la rubia pecosa fue como un buen motivo de una liguera risa hasta que tomó el hombro de su amiga para llevarla a su alcoba, cama matrimonial como le decía ya que ambas desde un mes eran amantes pero a costillas y espaldas de todos, Archie era el único que sabía de la relación, de hecho él fue quien las ayudó y las apoyó en eso.

-Entonces, volvamos…-Le dedicó un guiño con su ojo mientras la pelinegra sonreía tiernamente- Estoy contigo por siempre, no te preocupes- La pelinegra colocó su cabeza de lado sobre el hombro izquierdo de la pecosa la cual llevaba a su amada a la cama pero cambiaron de idea, ahora el cuarto de la tímida a lo cual la joven ojiazul decidió abrazarla por la espalda mientras Candy alumbraba con una linterna.

Finalmente las dos chicas se acostaron en la cama no sin antes dejar abierta la ventana la cual era como un bombillo natural debido a que la luna era llena y prendieron la televisión pero a bajo volumen. La joven ojiverde miraba todo a su alrededor

-Ahora que lo pienso, Annie ¿No está tu habitación también oscura?

-No voy a dormir…- Dijo la pelinegra la cual se abrigaba con la sábana y al lado de la pecosa

-¿Por qué no tienes cerca una linterna o algo?

-Porque a veces la luz me incomoda a veces y mañana será esa fiesta y…

-¡Mierda Annie!- Cortó la rubia y suspiró- Honestamente no tienes esperanza- Juntó su cabeza con la de su amada con esa mirada y ese gesto que infundía un buen consejo

-No siempre pienses en los demás, cuídate más también, ¿Ok?- Sonrió infantilmente mientras la pobre Annie hacía un puchero de enfado- Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no dormimos juntas esta noche?

-¿Huh? Espe-De pronto un dedo se colocó en sus labios mientras Candy hacía lo mismo con su otro dedo sobre sus propios labios

-Shh… Vas a despertar a Patty o a los demás- La calló y hablando en un susurro

-Lo siento, hablé muy fuerte- Siguió el mismo ritmo que su amiga pero la frecuencia era algo alta y sonante

-Baja la voz- Candy miró fijamente a su amiga a lo cual dirigió sus labios a los de su amante pero el tacto era pegado, no la besó uniendo sus labios de forma abierta sino fue como un pequeño pico. La rubia pecosa notó que su amiga estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y sus azules se encogieron por segundos. Se separaron mientras Candy notaba la mano de su amiga en cual tenía los puños apretados, unió sus manos con ellos llevándose una conclusión

-Aún tienes miedo, ¿Cierto?

La pobre pelinegra bajó la mirada mientras aceptaba la caliente mano de su amante

-Sí…

-Entiendo- La rubia sonrió cerrando sus ojos- Así que tendré que estar contigo después de todo, ¿Verdad?

La timida bajó la mirada mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa pero una mano en su mejilla izquierda la hizo estremecer, esos verdes brillantes eran algo que la aferraban a seguir viviendo y a salir adelante, Candy era su vida y su luz. Por otro lado la pecosa extendió su mano para acariciarle unos cabellos y luego de eso tapó sus ojos, la pecosa sonreía aunque su brillo en sus ojos denotaba que sería hacerla suya y hacerla desear en cada gramo de su piel.

-Sabes, de hecho a mí realmente me gusta la oscuridad- Sentía que los motores de su amiga iban a calentarse como los de ella misma- Cuando no puedo verte a mi alrededor, cosas como la calidez de tus mano o tu cuerpo cerca de mí, puedo sentirlo más fuerte que nunca.

Finalmente sacó las manos mientras de pronto todo estaba oscuro, la ventana estaba abierta y la televisión estaba apagada a lo cual Annie sacó la conclusión de que su amiga apagó todo pero no sentía nada ni siquiera se sentía estremecer después de todo la cabellera rubia de la pecosa junto a sus ojos verdes le daban un ambiente de iluminación natural.

-¿No lo crees? Ven, vamos a dormir- La pelinegra asintió decidió dormir junto a su amiga la cual la esperaba con brazos abiertos pero optaron por unir sus manos pero miraban el techo por un rato, la ojiazul dio su mirada con la rubia que miraba el techo poniendo como una pequeña alhomada sus brazos

-Candy…

-¿Sigues sin poder dormir?

Un rato de silencio invadió a la pareja

-¿Estás molesta?- Comenzó a preguntar la tímida sintiéndose culpable por molestar el sueño de su amiga pero eso a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Eh? Claro que no…

-Lo siento, ya casi es de día- El reloj despertador daban a entender que eran las tres de la mañana y el alba podría salir en cualquier momento

-No te preocupes- Su mirada y sus ojos daban buena confianza- Me quedaré toda la noche contigo, así que no te preocupes, ¿De acuerdo?

La pelinegra decidió acostarse sobre el pecho de su pecosa favorita la cual la abrazaba de manera protectora aunque ella seguía mirando ahora la ventana apuntando a las estrellas de ese firmamento y parte del paisaje escocés

-Después de todo, realmente no me gusta la oscuridad

-¿Qué?- Alzó la mirada y luego hizo un gesto de enfado- Me troleaste, ¿Verdad?

Candy se rió por lo bajito, a veces se pasaba de bromista aunque solo su amante era la victima de gran parte aunque nunca se pasaba con ella, era consciente y noble con Annie teniendo en cuenta sus miedos y sus fortalezas

-Cuando no puedo ver tu rostro, comienzo a ponerme ansiosa

-Ah, entiendo

Ambas sonrieron con nerviosismo aún por encima del temor de cada una.

Candy se acercó un poco para ponerse al lado de Annie, está de inmediato la recibió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del vientre de su amiga, la rubia hizo lo mismo con su espalda, ese tipo de cosas provocaba pequeños temblores en la pelinegra.

-Annie -Habló mientras la ojiazul se acercó sin despegarse de su pecho- Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

-Puede esperar -Dijo casi en un susurro.

-No, es importante -La tomó de los hombros retirándola un poco- Annie, he perdido demasiado tiempo por no atreverme a decirlo

-Candy… -Se miraron a los ojos.

-Yo… ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Mexico?-Dejó salir primero un titubeo para luego de un solo respiro decir lo que sentía con sus mejillas rojas.

-¿A qué lugar…?

-Quise conocer Cancún… De hecho quiero que nos casemos en las próximas vacaciones

(Nota: Mexico es uno de los 26 países que aprueban el matrimonio gay, entre ellos Argentina, Alemania, Colombia, España, Estados Unidos, Francia, Reino Unido, Sudáfrica y países del norte de Europa… Bueno, Asgard para los frikis)

Annie casi como un reflejo se sonrojó también al oír esas palabras. Entornó el rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de humedad, algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus párpados y Candy sintió un poco de pánico al pensar que había hecho algo indebido, solo que la sonrisa en los labios de Chika decían lo contrario.

-Aunque no sé quién tendría el apellido, si White o Britter

-De hecho quiero tener tu apellido

-Annie…

-Aceptaré ser tu esposa…- le correspondió y Candy limpio sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Desde un principio tenía tanto miedo de decírtelo y que tú no sintieras lo mismo que yo -Dijo la pelinegra también dejando que más lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro el cual se arrullaba en el pecho de la rubia

-Annie…

-Creí que solo me dirías que me amabas como una hermana, como una más de tu familia -Fue el turno de la pecosa en retirar la humedad de su cara.

-Annie, yo te amo así, como una hermana -Tomó su rostro al entre sus manos cuando la ojiazul desvío la mirada mordiéndose los labios- Como una amiga, mi mejor amiga…

-¿Entonces no me amas como algo más? -Volvió a mirarla con la esperanza de que hubiera más palabras allí.

-Pero…

-¿Pero? -Preguntó con el temor reflejado en sus ojos azules.

-Pero no es suficiente -Sacó la lengua haciendo un gesto cómico- Pensé en un principio que estaba mal verte de esa manera y muchas veces me sentí horrible de creer que estaba siendo injusta contigo por quererte así. No me bastaba con abrazarte, tocarte o besarte -Se sonrojó- Solo como amiga, siempre quise ir más allá.

-Candy -Pronunció su nombre con cadencia con el amor que le provocaba la chica delante suyo, esa que toda su vida había sido la primera.

-Cuando me di cuenta me asusté mucho, pensé que podría perderte –Annie se mordió los labios y se abrazó a sí misma pero unas manos se unían a las suyas

-Jamás me vas a perder –Candy acaricio la mejilla pasando su pulgar por el borde de su labio inferior, de pronto cambiaron posiciones, la rubia estaba sobre la pelinegra la cual rodeaba su cuello mientras la pecosa rodeaba su cintura ambas querían desearse todo

-¿Y Terry? Ese que siempre está detrás de ti -Dijo Annie con miedo.

-Tiene sus defectos pero es buena onda , aun así…- Juntó su nariz con la de su chica- Solo estás tú, Annie-Se acercó poco a poco cerrando el espacio entre las dos- Siempre has sido solo tú.

-¡Candy! -Dejó que el nombre de su amiga se fundiera en sus bocas cuando al fin sus labios tocaron los de la otra.

Fue hermoso, como siempre lo soñó, pero era aún mejor porque era real y estaban las dos conscientes de lo que sucedía.

Afuera el alba comenzaba sus primeros pasos pero eso no pareció importarles, no cuando Candy podía por fin besar a Annie y ésta podía por fin besarla también pero de una manera apasionada y con frenesí hasta que se separaron

-¿De qué te ríes? – Annie hizo un mohín cuando una ligera risita salió de la boca de Candy, era un siseó suave que le gustaba oír.

—De nada Annie, solo estoy feliz -Se echó sobre la cama y Annie se acomodó para quedar encima de su pecho y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Estás caliente -Hizo la observación poniendo una mano sobre su frente y la rubia se encogió de hombros- ¿Tienes fiebre?

-Eso explicaría porque tengo algo de frío -Se rió nerviosa aunque veía culposamente el cuerpo de su amiga, buena excusa para darse una buena tirada

-¡Candy eres una idiota! -La regaño- Bueno, no importa te quedarás aquí el tiempo necesario hasta que te recuperes.

-Tanto como sea necesario y más -La atrajo hacia sí llenándola de besos y risas.

-¡Candy! -La recibió aunque puso un poco de resistencia que pronto cayó y en menos de nada las sábanas blancas taparon a las dos creando un bulto, ropas caídas al suelo hasta que unos sonoros besos recorrían el cuerpo y unos gemidos de placer salían de esa sábana.

De pronto el fondo se vuelve negro con el típico circulo señalando el fin no sin antes Candy saliera sonriendo al estilo Gai sensei con el pulgar arriba dando a entender que fue la que hizo arder su juventud.

Era feliz, como nunca antes y nada podía arruinar esa felicidad, nada.


End file.
